


O Caminho Mais Difícil

by LonelyNeko



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, M/M, S03 E15 The Owl of Minerva, headcanons, light slash, non-beta'd, referentions to off-screen violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Basicamente, The Owl of Minerva (S03 E15, season finale) do ponto de vista do Sid, com um slash mal-escrito, esfregado na cara como novela mexicana. Me perdoem, sou uma shipper solitária e insatisfeita.





	O Caminho Mais Difícil

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Hardest Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433092) by [LonelyNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko)



> **[Disclaimer]** _Father Brown_ pertence aos herdeiros do autor G.K. Chesterton (livros e contos originalmente publicados entre a I e a II Guerras), e à BBC (adaptação em seriado, desde 2013). Este é apenas um trabalho sem fins lucrativos, para o entretenimento, prazer e lágrimas dos fãs. Vamos também agradecer à maravilhosa TV Cultura por passar esta pérola na TV aberta brasileira! <3

1.

\- _Kembleford, 731._

Não era mais fácil dizer “Alô?”

Ele nunca sabia lidar com nenhuma brincadeira, ao ponto de fazer qualquer pegadinha perder a graça.

Mas ele também não fazia nada pelo jeito mais fácil.

Provavelmente nunca lhe deixaram fazer nada do jeito mais fácil, nem nunca lhe deram nenhuma oportunidade para brincar, relaxar e viver uma vida normal. E por algum motivo tão absurdo como a rígida disciplina que lhe havia sido imposta, ele simplesmente nunca havia dedicado tempo algum para reclamar ou se rebelar.

Era absurdo que aquela pataquada de julgamento, junto com todas aquelas malditas provas falsas e testemunhos comprados, houvesse sido levada até às últimas consequências. Quem seria capaz de ver um assassino no homem mais _certinho_ da cidade? Como alguém que não sabia desrespeitar alguma regra inútil não saberia também desrespeitar a dádiva sagrada da vida? Ainda mais a vida de outro policial, um aprendiz que também jurara servir e proteger civis inocentes?

A casa que haviam cedido para ele estaria vazia, outra vez, até a chegada do próximo Inspetor.

Seria, novamente, durante algumas semanas, uma casa velha e vazia. Tão morta quanto qualquer um dos túmulos no cemitério atrás da igreja.

Independente de quantas pessoas passassem a morar ali, para Sid, aquela casa não voltaria à vida, nunca mais.

Quando o telefone tocasse de novo, não seria mais aquela voz juvenil, tentando se fazer de fria e autoritária, que responderia o interlocutor infeliz. Aquela expressão perdida mal disfarçada de distância nunca mais repetiria o endereço, ao invés de continuar uma conversa normal.

Se Sid abrisse a fechadura, com o velho truque da gazua mágica, ao invés de uma chave, como faria o antigo ocupante, ou qualquer “pessoa honesta”, não teria mais que se preocupar com o reabastecimento dos armários quase vazios, que o dono quase sempre esquecia, nem com o encanamento antiquíssimo, que nunca passava mais de um mês sem quebrar e surpreender o morador. Nunca mais veria as conhecidas xícaras sujas de café ou chá, nem os pratos de panquecas na pia, nem ouviria o som das _big bands_ ou de _jazz_ , nem estranharia o vozerio de uma ópera, quando um _long-play_ rodasse monotonamente no toca-discos.

Nunca mais veria uma figura conhecida resmungando ou cochilando na poltrona da sala. Nunca mais haveria nenhum casaco, molhado de orvalho e garoa, nem nenhum terno escuro de corte severo pendurado no cabide junto à porta, nem aquela bagunça de livros velhos cheios de anotações e marcadores em cima do sofá.

O próximo morador do número 731 também nunca pararia em casa.

E Sid nunca mais teria que se entristecer com outro sono de pesadelos, além do seu próprio.

Porque a pessoa para quem ele costumava fazer o ninho de cobertores que não estava mais sobre a cama nunca mais voltaria para buscar abrigo de outra noite fria e insone.

2.

Quando Vossa Senhoria atendeu o telefone, pouco depois do café da manhã, Sid fingiu o típico sorriso travesso, e pensou que se tratava de só mais uma onda no costumeiro rio de fofocas da Sra. M., ou outro dos inúmeros informantes da Lady.

No entanto, quando ela caiu mais do que se sentou pesadamente no sofá, e ergueu os lindos olhos verdes para o criado leal, a tristeza estampada na face preciosa se transformou numa mensagem telepática instantânea. Uma mente pesada de aflição se transformou em duas.

Ao contrário do que Sid receava, não era o Padre que estava em perigo, mas a pessoa envolvida na investigação mais recente dele.

O homem que Sid tentava se resignar em não ver nunca mais; um homem que havia sido condenado à morte, por um crime que jamais sequer pensaria em cometer. Um homem que finalmente se levantava em revolta justa contra a máquina que o havia devorado e cuspido apenas uma carcaça vazia de volta para o mundo dos vivos.

Frágil, abatido, sujo e coberto de hematomas. Ele fora quebrado e ferido, física, mental e espiritualmente, no encarceramento injusto. Não se parecia nem um pouco com o equivalente guardado na memória, no coração e nos sentidos de Sid.

Mas a voz cansada tinha o mesmo timbre, e os olhos da cor de avelã tinham a mesma inocência, a qual o motorista nunca resistiria.

Devorou a sombra exaurida com os olhos, que focaram instantaneamente onde as mangas do terno não escondiam as marcas horríveis nos pulsos dele.

O sangue lhe fervia em fúria, raiva destruidora sem um alvo certo, necessidade de proteger alguém que ignorava a própria vulnerabilidade. Sentimentos infinitos e conflitantes, que o ex-criminoso silenciou.

Era fácil, muito fácil, encenar uma piada com a ironia absurda da situação, e ainda mais fácil abrir as algemas, em menos de cinco segundos.

Olhar nos olhos conhecidos e vê-los cheios de dor era difícil, sufocar a vontade de amparar o homem ferido e colocar algum bálsamo naqueles machucados, praticamente impossível.

O moço de cabelos negros ignorou a necessidade do próprio coração lancetado, como sempre, e prosseguiu com o que lhe parecia a opção mais lógica. Depois de sufocar um suspiro cansado, ele terminou de expor a história da conspiração, e o plano desesperado para limpar o nome, e recuperar a honra.

Bom Deus, ele ainda pensava em voltar e servir aquele sistema inútil? Não apenas servir, mas também se sacrificar? Carter sentiu ainda mais raiva, e questionou com ainda mais veemência a sensatez da decisão do prisioneiro desesperado que fugira... para recusar quaisquer outras ofertas de ajuda, e voltar ao covil do inimigo no dia seguinte, e pegar a única evidência verdadeira que ainda restava do caso.

Uma pista que já custava duas vidas, e a dele podia perfeitamente ser a terceira.

" _Vocês já se esqueceram de quem aqui é o policial?"_

Por que ele veio pedir ajuda, abrigo, para a família espiritual que desprezava durante toda a estadia na cidade, se planejava sair sozinho, numa maldita missão suicida, logo na manhã seguinte?

O Padre deu uma resposta conciliadora, que o _kamikaze_ logo ignorou, e ofereceu-lhe o sofá do presbitério e um cobertor para dormir, e preparar-se para planejar um contra-ataque mais apropriado pela manhã.

Sid podia entrever, à sombra da cortina da sala, o contorno de Sullivan, enroscado em uma bola de músculos tensos, hematomas doloridos e nervos agitados. Podia senti-lo debater-se em silêncio insone, porque ele também não tinha pregado o olho, toda a noite.

Sidney já estava acostumado a ver o policial teimoso trabalhar até cair de exaustão, quando algum inquérito se provava mais complicado que o usual. Era óbvio que ele não tinha tido sequer o mínimo cochilo em dias, era nítido que a consciência dele não havia se apagado para um só minuto de descanso, desde o início daquele circo perverso.

Com a breve convivência clandestina dos dois rapazes, o malandro arrependido aprendera a usar quaisquer artifícios e persuasões manhosas, para alimentar o eternamente tenso companheiro, ou para garantir que ele dormisse direito, pelo menos de vez em quando. Definitivamente, não via nenhum incômodo no fato que o único lugar onde o escravizado investigador conseguia fazê-lo era bem aninhado entre seu peito e um ou dois cobertores felpudos.

As poucas exceções eram as situações irritantes e desnecessárias que ele reservava para fazer a sua melhor pose de Inspetor, e ser mais resistente que de costume.

O rapaz era um ateu e viera pedir santuário na igreja; implorar pela intervenção de um homem cuja bondade e sabedoria ele tinha desprezado e interpretado mal.

Mas não pedira ajuda para a pessoa que o conhecia melhor, que guardava o segredo mais precioso - e perigoso - de seu coração pisoteado.

A rejeição dele, uma despedida silenciosa, soou alto e claro no coração de Sid. A dor que abalou o peito do artista anti-heroico não era nenhuma novidade. Não era nada diferente, nem menos sufocante do que quando o Padre foi para a Guerra, ou quando Suzie foi embora.

Porém, todos tinham necessidades mais urgentes agora. Thomas Sullivan era um inocente que lhes trouxera um caso a ser resolvido, uma justiça a ser feita, e eles a fariam.

O rapaz veio pedir a proteção da família, num momento de desespero. Não importa quantas vezes ele logo pediria para ser abandonado. Eles não o deixariam em sua hora mais escura.

3.

Quando o Padre organizou os esforços da família, Sidney adorou a ideia de ser o manequim vivo, prestes a servir de isca na caçada da polícia. Já estava acostumado a brincar de pega-pega com os tiras; uma raposa fugia facilmente de uma tropa de mastodontes.

Jogar o terno e o chapéu do recalcitrante no rio era só um bônus. Um típico e perfeito espécime de menino educado da cidade grande, sempre obcecado em manter uma aparência engomada e imaculada, ficaria uma fera, quando voltasse para casa, depois que a situação se resolvesse, e ao arrumar o guarda-roupa, percebesse a falta do casaco e do _fedora_.

Ninguém precisava saber dos milésimos de segundo que o maroto passou em hesitação, porque o chapéu e a gabardina tinham o cheiro _dele_.

Um resto de colônia, misturada com chá, tinta de caneta, chuva e loção pós-barba. A atmosfera impregnada na casa, quando ali ainda havia vida, que aguçava a saudade e a necessidade em seus sentidos como um perfume atraente.

Os sons de apitos e correrias o despertaram de volta à realidade.

Quem visse os restos de tecido azul boiando no canal, pensaria que o fugitivo, num último ato de desespero, houvesse se jogado nas águas geladas de Hambleston, para evitar o laço do carrasco.

Quando Carter voltasse para o presbitério, exporia a esperteza da família, e talvez conseguisse chamar Sullivan de volta à razão.

Que Deus tivesse misericórdia da pessoa que precisava de Sidney Carter, hedonista agnóstico, amalucado profissional, e criminoso reformado, para ser aconselhada de volta ao bom juízo!

4.

... Naturalmente, ele não ouviu a voz da sensatez.

A Lady trouxe notícias e provas. O Padre, o café da manhã e uma dedução certeira. A Sra. M., um disfarce costurado na hora, e o próprio Sid, a distração para cobrir o roubo e um reconhecimento do território inimigo.

A reação mal humorada dele era igualzinha à do antecessor, Valentine. Quem não o conhecesse, pensaria que o oficial mais jovem estava interessado em nada mais além de acrescentar outro sucesso ao currículo estrelado.

Uma ilusão distante.

Claro que ele simplesmente entraria de volta em "modo policial", e recusaria a ajuda da família, a fim de carregar aquele fardo insuportável sozinho, e arriscar a própria vida em vão.

 _"Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar um criminoso conhecido solto na_ minha _Sala de Evidências?? Além do mais, ele não sabe o que procurar!"_

Apesar da situação de extremo desespero, o relutante comparsa temporário permanecia tão adorável como sempre. A revolta com que ele escondia aquela vulnerabilidade óbvia enternecia o invasor; e a ironia com que ele lhe respondia as provocações o divertia.

Claro que ele ficaria azedíssimo se Sidney comentasse que ele parecia um ladrão excitado com o lucro da presa, ao pegar a pista e distrair-se com o caminho que ela abria.

Ambos se distraíram, e foram pegos. Saíram ilesos porque deviam a vida ao bom e velho Goodfellow. Mais duas almas que testemunharim a bondade do gigante quando Deus o recebesse no Céu.

Sullivan não era nenhum ingrato, não obstante, sua inflexibilidade daria inveja a uma pedra, e sua persistência, a um ser imortal.

Foi sozinho à estação de trem, em busca da maleta do jornalista assassinado. Insatisfeito, ainda perseguiu o Padre, acreditando que o pobre Brown era um negociante a favor dos conspiradores, e Harriet Greensleaves, uma vítima de abuso doméstico.

Sid gostaria que ele tivesse aprendido a confiar na família sem o custo de mais vidas.

5.

Sid também gostaria de não precisar esperar uma semana em suspense e amargura, antes de voltar para casa... ou para o trailer..., numa noite fria, de céu limpo e estrelado, depois de beber o que lhe parecia a última saideira no _Leão Vermelho_ , antes de amargar o tribunal e a estadia de alguns meses na geladeira, e encontrar um pacote de papel em cima da mesa bamba e minúscula.

O pacote etiquetado, e intacto, do mesmo jeitinho que estava na estante da delegacia, contendo a evidência e um bônus, o prontuário do caso.

Ele ainda era o homem mais certinho da cidade, e pagava todas as suas dívidas de acordo. Por outro lado, ele era perfeitamente suscetível à má influência de um certo ladrãozinho barato, que sorria de orelha a orelha.

Imediatamente sóbrio, Sidney ganhou a estrada vicinal e saiu em disparada até a casa número 731.

Não precisou perder tempo sequer em pensar em arrombar portas ou janelas. Lá estava o solitário morador, sentado à porta dos fundos, com uma xícara de chá frio em uma mão, e um mapa celeste, igual ao que o Padre guardava na biblioteca, na outra. Uma aparição rara em mangas de camisa, um insone desabrigado e plácido, sentado na noite fria, como se brincasse de não-pisque contra o céu.

Ele apenas o encarou por um instante, para indicar que havia lhe percebido a chegada, e voltou à sua contagem silenciosa de estrelas e galáxias. Como se isso fosse mais natural do que recolher-se à cama, e dormir depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Independente da luz, ou da ausência dela, em volta dos dois homens, Sid sabia que seu interlocutor não dormia há dias, talvez semanas; que ele recusava ordens superiores, atenção médica, ou qualquer outra disciplina que lhe viesse acompanhada de uma receita de barbitúricos.

Sabia e sentia a extensão das olheiras, a dor e a opressão, física e mental, as feridas, as marcas, os hematomas, tão bem como se estivessem na própria carne.

E sabia que precisaria de bastante delicadeza para convencê-lo da sinceridade do agradecimento, e da oferta de cuidado.

Era um ladrão simples e modesto, de crimes insignificantes e poucas ambições. Era habilidoso com as mãos, não com as palavras.

Começou pelo jeito mais fácil. Sentou-se ao lado do policial, no chão de pedra junto à porta, e fechou a distância entre ambos com o pacote.

"Boa noite, Tom."

Nenhuma resposta, mas pelo menos agora ele estava prestando alguma atenção.

Quase todas as pessoas com quem o severo Inspetor havia interagido na cidade detestariam a intensidade daquele olhar fixo. Uma atenção silenciosa e soturna, que quase nunca piscava, que parecia um aviso de _"Afaste-se!"_ alto, claro e constante.

Sid também tinha uma linguagem corporal que fora mal-interpretada pela maior parte das pessoas com quem convivera durante a vida, e aprendera a discernir outras posturas que escapavam da tangente convencional. Sabia que aquela era a maneira de Tom avaliar as pessoas à sua volta, analisar as probabilidades de se revelar e se ferir o mínimo possível ao aproximar-se de alguém.

E nada era tão desejável e irresistível, para Sid quanto o potencial de recuperar a confiança que o tímido contador de estrelas aprendia lentamente a depositar nele.

Tudo que ele podia fazer era retribuir e agradecer.

"Obrigado, bonitão. Muito obrigado mesmo. Você salvou minha pele..."

Ele desviou o olhar ao ser elogiado, tanto pela beleza, quanto pelo ato cavalheiresco.

Talvez estivesse corado? Que gracinha.

"Se não fosse pela sua bondade, eu passaria seis meses na maldita geladeira."

A voz dele falhava numa resposta hesitante.

"Pensei que você visse isso como o pagamento de uma dívida... Nada mais"

Então esse era o problema do coitado, todo o tempo. Não era uma rejeição, era uma despedida desesperançosa. Tom tinha, de fato, todos os motivos para acreditar que voltaria morto do encontro com os Illuminati. Ao fim do ordálio infernal, ele não sabia como reagir ou agradecer pela vitória.

Tão perdido e adorável como sempre.

Aliviado e agradecido, Sid acendeu um sorriso brincalhão, e sacudiu o pacote, uma retribuição mais jovial, bem do jeito informal que ele gostava de se comunicar.

"Nada disso! Nós entramos no lance contra os Illu... Illumi... Illumi-qualquer-coisa... aqueles caras..."

Era bom vê-lo tentar disfarçar um risinho pelo canto da boca, mesmo que só por poucos instantes.

"... porque você veio até nós para pedir ajuda. Você entrou na família, agora é um de nós. E nós nunca abandonamos uns aos outros. Você nunca vai ver nenhum de nós sozinho, deixado pra se afogar na água fervendo."

Enquanto a atenção dele ainda estivesse focada em segurar o riso, Sid podia esconder a própria face corada, e tomar coragem para dizer o que ainda faltava.

"Eu entraria de qualquer jeito, porque te amo, e não deixaria você ser preso, ainda mais por uma coisa que você não fez!"

A usual expressão estoica e guardada no rosto dele abriu-se em espanto ingênuo.

"O que??"

Não era típico, ver um homem que forçava confissões de assassinos de sangue-frio, ser interrogado por um ladrãozinho absolvido e ficar totalmente sem palavras. Por outro lado, era ainda mais divertido que roubar evidências e trocar insultos com ele.

"E agora, porque você é da família, eu tenho ainda mais motivos para te amar e cuidar de você."

Sid ignorou o desconforto das bochechas ardentes, e tornou a abrir o sorriso, antes de levantar-se e puxar o outro corpo desagasalhado junto.

"Isso mesmo, parceiro. Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu? Ou comeu alguma coisa? Ou tomou algum remédio para esses machucados?"

"Não me lembro... "

Por Deus, ele estava tão frio e rígido. Parecia, mais do que nunca, talhado em pedra, ou em algum metal enferrujado. Se ele só respondia as suas perguntas, ao invés de retrucar, estava mesmo exausto, talvez até doente.

Ou talvez só um pouquinho espantado.

"Seu trabalho já acabou, Tom. Saia do seu modo Inspetor. Vamos para dentro. Volte pra mim."

A casa ainda não tinha o mesmo misto gostoso de ordem e bagunça, zelo e esquecimento; aquele ambiente típico de um morador que quase não parava para desfrutá-la, como Sid se lembrava.

Tom era muito retraído e reservado, e Sid não queria pensar em como ele se sentira devastado ao voltar para o lugar que, aos poucos, deixava de ser um depósito ou um albergue provisório, para se tornar uma casa, de fato, e vê-la invadida, desmontada, brutalmente devassada pela busca por provas e evidências, que jamais sequer estiveram ali.

Cuidaria primeiro do morador, e depois iria ajudá-lo... tanto quanto possível... a cuidar bem da casa.

Fechou a porta atrás de ambos, e abrigou-o num abraço longo, como sentira a falta por dias incontáveis, que ambos viveram como anos infinitos e amargos. Adorou cada polegada do corpo que se moldava contra o seu, derretido num encaixe perfeito, e o suspiro quieto, quase inaudível, de saudade aliviada, que não fazia a mínima diferença de qual garganta havia saído, porque Sid se deliciava em sentir desmaterializar-se, em seu próprio corpo, uma tensão que ele não sabia que tinha guardada.

Abaixou-se, só um pouquinho, e embebedou-se com o cheiro de Tom, antes de lhe beijar os cabelos, a testa, as têmporas, os lábios e deleitar-se em sentir o calor que, lentamente, passava e envolvia os corpos de ambos.

Em outras circunstâncias, ele adoraria afagar, mimar e reverenciar cada pedacinho daquele corpo apetitoso, antes de deliciar a ambos em possessão amorosa e quente. Adoraria ver aquela expressão quieta e estoica desmanchar-se em prazer inocente e deslumbrado. Soltou-se daquela boca saborosa com muita relutância, e apaixonou-se pelo murmurinho carente que ela não conseguiu silenciar. Largou do abraço só um pouco, para abrir os punhos da camisa social, e soltar os suspensórios do rapaz de cabelos negros, antes de repousar uma mão num dos pulsos, e outra na nuca dele, e chamar-lhe a atenção para outra necessidade mais urgente no momento.

"Venha cá. Vamos dar um bom banho em você, e limpar esses machucados."

Ele ainda retrucou um pouco, alguma coisa sobre não ser uma criança, não ter dor ou ferimento nenhum, e que a prova dele não precisar de atenção médica estava no fato de ter sido dispensado direto para casa, ao invés do Cottage Hospital na cidade vizinha.

Ou talvez aquilo foi o que Sid adivinhou, telepaticamente, da voz rouca e engrolada do amado, palavras emaranhadas, quase não ditas, sufocadas pelo rosto aninhado na curva de seu ombro, e pelas mãos desesperadas e necessitadas que lhe apertavam as costas.

“Está tudo bem. Eu não vou te soltar tão cedo. Venha cá.”

Ele cochilou na água morna da banheira, e não percebeu o olhar furioso e horrorizado de Sidney. Estava muito perdido, distante do limiar da consciência, tentando descobrir porque estava na água, e não no quintal, contando estrelas como de costume, ou na poltrona da sala, enroscado com um livro, ou na cama, com os dois ou três cobertores de retalhos que lhe serviam de casulo nas noites frias. Não percebeu as mãos amorosas e cuidadosas que lhe massageavam e lavavam o cabelo e o corpo, nem o olhar dolorido de empatia que inventariava seus ferimentos.

Não sentiu o bálsamo nos hematomas, nem as bandagens trocadas nos punhos, nas costelas e na mão direita. Abriu olhos muito cansados, verdes e inocentes para o amado, olhos fixos e ao mesmo tempo cegos, como se sonhasse com a presença dele ali, e estranhasse a solidez do sonho.

Pois não costumava dormir, quanto menos sonhar, nunca havia nenhum lugar seguro para tal. Vivia de olhos abertos pelo máximo de tempo possível, e quando os fechava, só via pesadelos. Usualmente, as criaturas dos pesadelos eram de fato bem sólidas,e tinham de fato mãos grandes. Porém, o toque delas era frio, sangrento, doloroso; nunca quente e reconfortante. E como nada que seus olhos mostravam fazia sequer o mínimo sentido, tornou a fechá-los.

Sid lavou-se com pressa, rapidamente livrou-se do cheiro do álcool no corpo e no hálito. Tinha anos de prática em disfarçar gandaias e bebedeiras, e sair para trabalhar perfeitamente funcional, na manhã seguinte. Saiu da banheira, levando Tom consigo, antes de secar ambos e refazer-lhe os curativos.

Vesti-lo numa calça de pijama deu um pouco mais de trabalho, não só porque ele era uma imagem desejável, que causava bastante distração, mas também porque o corpo dele havia finalmente relaxado e cedido à exaustão. Músculos usualmente tensos, tendões antes duros e gelados estavam tão morninhos e maleáveis quanto alguma massa de pão caseiro da Sra. M.

Sid riu baixinho com a própria comparação, e com a revolta que ela causaria em ambas as pessoas que atuavam de objeto em sua figura de linguagem. Riu ainda mais ao sentir as mãos de Tom enroscarem-se em seu torso, buscando-o num movimento frouxinho de cansaço, brincando inconscientemente com a penugem em seu peito, como um gatinho sonolento no colo do dono.

Devolveu o afago morno dele, num toque contínuo e cuidadoso nas costas nuas, com especial cuidado ao passar pela textura dos hematomas, e de outras cicatrizes mais antigas, provavelmente da Guerra, coisas que ele tinha vergonha de falar e de mostrar. Deliciou-se em sentir o corpo dele se desmanchar ainda mais em docilidade molinha, e caiu no sono, desfrutando do refúgio mútuo de carinho quente e curativo.

Tom levou muitas horas para recuperar a consciência. Não se lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que dormira uma noite inteira, e não sabia como avaliar a sensação de olhar para a janela ensolarada e perder a noção do tempo. Ao mesmo tempo que a cabeça lhe parecia cheia de algodão, sentia-se agradavelmente leve. Tentou um movimento para sentar-se na cama, acordou Sid acidentalmente, e acabou empurrado de volta pelo moreno preguiçoso.

"Bom dia, bonitão. Agora, hoje é dia de folga. Volte aqui!"

"??"

Sid estava exultante. Não perderia a liberdade, nem a família, nem o homem por quem havia, inesperadamente, se apaixonado ainda mais, lutando contra aquela conspiração.

Ambos estavam vivos, inteiros, livres, lavaram as feridas que se fechavam, enquanto descansavam para lutar outro dia.

Quaisquer fossem as novidades, aventuras ou perigos que o próximo sol traria, Sid estava otimista e pronto para enfrentar o que aparecesse.

Se por um lado era um ladrão medíocre, por outro era um sortudo excepcional, pois vencera conspiradores mundiais numa batalha pelas vidas das pessoas preciosas que o adotaram, e do amado que lhe depositava confiança silenciosa.

Tom não conseguiu esforçar-se por mais do que alguns segundos, tentando em vão despertar a consciência desfocada. Sentiu mãos enormes, mornas e afetuosas em suas costas, as mãos do sonho, brincando, sentindo, contando suas vértebras e omoplatas. Parecia que aquela carícia desmanchava e refazia seus nervos, tornando-o numa massa informe e incongruente de sensações e conforto gostoso. Não parou para se perguntar por que estava na cama, nem por que ela estava tão quente, nem por que Sid estava ali. Adormeceu de novo.

O assaltante regenerado sorriu para o amado ingênuo, e adorou o deleite de observá-lo, e a ilusão de protegê-lo, enquanto ele finalmente dormia até não ter mais sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, não se esqueça de comentar! :3


End file.
